State-of-the-art combat helmets used by the military and police riot/SWAT forces are constructed from layers of fabric (e.g., commercially-available aramid fabrics such as SPECTRA, KEVLAR, etc., or polypropylene, polyethylene or high-performance P-phenylene benzobisoxazole (PB0) fibers arrayed as a fabric) placed within a matrix of molded epoxy resin that has been allowed to cure into the shape of a helmet. In the current art, the only methods used to increase ballistic protection have come about by adding thicker layers of fabric material together with heavy plastic, epoxy, and/or polyethylene agents molded into the form of a helmet. These methods increase the weight and cost of the protective helmets without providing a comfort fit to the wearer.
Current helmet designs weigh on the order of four pounds. This is a substantial amount of weight that must be supported by one's neck for long periods of time, in fast-paced combat situations, and/or in combat situations requiring one to swim or float in water.